sesamestfandomcom-20200213-history
Fantástico
Fantástico is a television series presented on Sundays by TV Cultura. Launched on August 8, 1993, it was created by José Bonifácio de Oliveira Sobrinho, the Boni, with the participation of Carlos de Castro, Gabriel Montanha Jr. and Ronaldo Fernandes, in an electronic magazine format. The opening song is written by Guto Graça Mello. It was based on the original "Fantastico" that was shown by Rede Globo since 1973. The narration of the reports will be made by Curtis Cregan and Tim Maddren. For the first three years, Curtis Cregan and Shaun Taylor Corbett. presented the Fantástico, along with artists from the TV Cultura cast and the Sesame Street muppets who took turns every Sunday. One of the main directors of the program was Francisco Carlos da Costa. Since March 6, 1994, during the premiere of the new Fantastico, Michael John-Wolfe debuts his humorous chronicle behind the news. between July 9, 1995 and March 24, 2002, Simone Nalder, Juliette Harkness, Casey Burgess and Chrissie Rose hosted the Show da Vida together with female cast as Charli Delaney, Kathleen de Leon Jones, Kellie Hoggart, Jennifer Peterson-Hind, Kimee Balmilero and Karla Cheatham-Mosley. instead of male cast as Tim Harding, Curtis Cregan and Shaun Taylor-Corbett. since March 12, 1995, Fantástico won the new director of the program "Roberto Fernández". Since March 31, 2002, Tim Maddren, Tanika Anderson and Fely Irvine have hosted the Show of Life with cast members Dayen Zheng (on the circus), Chris Edgerley (on the research chart), Lauren Brant (on the music chart), Jenny Jones (in the tourism scene), Bailey Spalding (on the magic board) and Luke Roberts (in the children's video frame) instead of eventual host Steve Nicholson. since January 13, 2002, Fantastico debuts the segment of circus attractions "Joy in the Circus" presented by Jonathan Geraghty. The program is repeated by the channel "Multishow", and the site of TV Cultura makes much of its content available. On June 4, 2017, YouTube user "Davi Eduardo de Oliveira" created the Official YouTube Channel "Fantastico". the episodes divided into 7 Blocks of Show da Vida are available on the "Fantástico" and "Acervo TV Cultura" channels of the "YouTube" sharing site. Características do programa 'Openings' One of the traditional brands of the show is its opening vignette that is displayed after the show escalates and during closing. Today is displayed after the first report and / or after the climb. The vignettes were a chapter apart in the history of Brazilian TV. The theme song is composed by Boni and Guto Graça Mello. 'Openings of the Dead or Alive era (1993-1996)' *Music, choreography and graphic elements (from stage to 3D graphics) punctuated the evolution of the show of life, often with boldness. In all the openings, have passed Kasumi, Hitomi, Christie, Kokoro, Helena Douglas and Lei Fang and the genies "Shimmer and Shine". 'Short openings (1996-2003)' *Between March 31, 1996 and September 6, 2003, traditional openings from the Dead or Alive era were replaced by simple vignettes of five to ten seconds, leaving the Fantástico simple. 'Mid-minute openings (2003-2007)' *Since September 14, 2003 and May 6, 2007, the vignette has a 30 seconds. This idea came from the commercial of the celebrations of the first 10 years of the Fantástico in August 8 from the year. '1 '''minute '''and a half '''openings' (2007-currently) *Since May 13, 2007, the vignette has a minute and a half, The Opening of the Fantástico rescues kasumi in the first openings of the dead or alive era and the genies "Shimmer & Shine" in the previous openings and in the interval vignettes in 1994. '''Evolution of the sets and Fio '1993-1994' *Since August 8, 1993, in its debut of the program, the set of Show da Vida has debuted. It was similar to the scene of the songs of the week's Hi-5 Australia since 2001, but there was a yellow circle with red outline on stage and three large blocks were stacked on each side. *but on October 24 from that year, O Fantástico was ideally renewed for the first time to debut the first reformulation of the set. '1994-2001' *Starting on March 6, 1994, Fantástico is ideally renewed to debut the new opening, the redesign of the set, the new segments, the new attractions and the new visuals of the presenters "Curtis Cregan" and "Shaun Taylor-Corbett", the new format and the Show da Vida will be shown at 21:15 p.m. *On March 12, 1995, Fantástico won the new opening, the graphics and set remained the same except that there were new colors at the poles and a blue circle instead of yellow. *on July 9, 1995, Fantástico debuts the new set of the show (was called the setting for the Australian television series "Girl TV" since 2003), the new format and the new female presenters. '1996-2002' *On March 31, 1996, Fantastico won the new opening, the graphics and the scenario remained the same, except that the circle was yellow with a purple outline. '1999-2001' *Another change in the scenarios of "Fantastic" happened on September 5, 1999. The Art Division of the journalism team of TV Cultura highlighted lighting especially by exploring amber, blue, silver, red and magenta. The virtual scene was built with computer technology to react to new lighting. In order to integrate the presentation with the content of the reports, the images of the subjects explored by the program also became part of the scenario, which allowed a different way of presenting the information to the viewer. In addition to allowing multiple forms of framing, the setting opened in 1999 was also an art gallery. The proposal was to display works by famous artists, drawing the attention of the public to the most relevant exhibitions of the cultural calendar of the great Brazilian cities. '2001-2003' *On July 15, 2001, "Fantástico" debuted its new virtual scene, structured from a set of textures and transparency of acrylic, with elements that refer to Dadaism, concretism and pop culture. *On March 31, 2002, The "Fantástico" scenario changed again. Instead of poles, it's a green door and window and also the virtual scenario remained the same in the 2001 season. '2003-2007' *"Fantástico" completed its first 10 years on August 8, 2003 on a Friday and was only announced on November 14 of that year, it debuted a new opening, the graphics, the new format and the new virtual scenario. * on April 10, 2005, Fantástico wins a new opening and the first reformulation of the virtual scenario. '2007-2008 ' *At the premiere of the new season on May 13, 2007, which was the new opening made by TV Cultura's Art Department Team and the opening soundtrack by Raul Santos and the TV Cultura's music production team and also the last one virtual scene in chroma-key between boards and modules forming the logo of the program and the other plates and modules showing scenes of the opening that premiered along with new season. *At the beginning of 2008, the virtual scenario remained the same in the 2007 season and also received some reformulations, the name of the program, for example, became brighter. the boards and modules has been redesigned and the background colors gained a contrast. *The "Fantástico" completed its 15 years on August 8, 2008 on a Friday, and was only announced on September 14 of that year in which it won the new virtual scenario, The studio became integrated into the newsroom where journalists work on a daily basis. Meeting rooms, seating and a cafe (where there are several logos of previous vignettes). Technology is a key element in the new scenario, with the right to cranes and new generation screens. and also won the repetition format that the Show da Vida repeats every sunday, all the presentations of the seasons of 1993, of 1994 and some of 1995 with all the different scenarios of the previous generations. and "Fantástico" also repeats the pictures like "A Crônica da Politica" from 1993, "Escola de Fadas de Vôo de Abby" from 1999, " Por Trás da Atriz Mirim" from 1993, " Histórias do Fantástico" from 1994, "O Show do Murray" from 1999, "Atrações Ao Vivo" from 1993, "Garotas do Fantástico" from 1993 and ending with the "De Volta ao Assunto" from 1993. and also it releases the some reports and the special subjects of that year. *And also on August 9, 2009, one day after the Fantástico's 16th birthday, he repeats the teen presentations of 1995 with the scene of the Australian TV series "Girl TV" since 2003. '2012-currently' *''''''On September 9, 2012, "Fantástico" was shown in HD, the repeat format and studio-writing scenario remained the same in the 2008 season, and also the 2008 opening was remade in HD. Presenters *Curtis Cregan (1993-1995) *Shaun Taylor Corbett (1993-1995) *Kellie Hoggart (1993-1998) *Kathleen de Leon Jones (1993-1996, 1997- ) *Kimee Balmilero (1993-1995, 1998- ) *Charli Delaney (1993-1998) *Lauren Brant (1993-1995, 1998- ) *Tim Harding (1993-1997) *Casey Burgess (1993-2002) *Rafael Moreira (1993, 1997- ) *Simone Nalder (1995-2002) *Juliette Harkness (1995-2002) *Chrissie Rose (1995-2002) *Fely Irvine (1995-2002 ) *Sun Park (1996- ) *Steve Nicholson (2002- /eventual) *Tim Maddren (2002- ) *Tanika Anderson (2002- ) *Mary Lascaris (2002- ) *Dayen Zheng (2002- ) *Chris Edgerley (2002-) *Jenny Jones (2002- ) *Bailey Spalding (2002- ) *Luke Roberts (2002- ) *Jonathan Geraghty (2002- ) *Joe Kalou (2003- ) *Ainsley Mellham (2003- ) *Lachie Dearing (2004- ) *Courtney Clarke (2004- ) Narrators *Curtis Cregan (1993- ) *Shaun Taylor Corbett (1993-1999) *Rafael Moreira (1999-2001) *Tim Maddren (2001- ) Category:Programas transmitidos pela TV Cultura Category:TV Shows for the world